


City Lights

by FluffyMonster



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Shim Changmin, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Possessive Jung Yunho, Smut, Top Jung Yunho, changmin is a tease, yunho needs changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Thoughts of bambi eyes, plump lips and honey voice taunted him. The temptation continued to grown and Yunho was no longer able to resist.





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Yunho's solo City Lights (it's an amazing song, please listen to it if you haven't already).  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Late at night in the brightly lit city when the nightlife was at its peak he tossed around in his bed unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of bambi eyes, plump lips and honey voice taunted him. The temptation continued to grown and Yunho was no longer able to resist. Throwing off the covers he headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Not long after he headed out of the apartment dressed in jeans that fit him nicely, plain black t-shirt, sneakers and leather jacket. Yunho was planning to attract only one person and he didn't need to be dressed in something fancy to do that.

Making his way through the lit streets and dodging groups of rowdy people Yunho finally made it to the club where the other was hanging out with his friends. Upon entering his gaze was instantly drawn towards a small group of men that he knew dancing to the beat of the loud music. In the middle of this small group, Yunho spotted the one he was looking for.

He moved forward towards his sweet target as if hypnotized by the smooth movements of the younger male. Once Yunho got close enough to touch as if already expecting him to be there, Changmin turned around and their eyes met. The pleased look in his eyes and bright smile almost made Yunho blind.

"Hyung, I thought you were too tired to do anything but sleep," Changmin whispered as his arms wrapped around Yunho's shoulders

"And I thought you didn't like clubs," Yunho replied playfully, trying to hold onto last bits of sanity.

Changmin only smiled and beckoned Yunho to dance with him as their friends didn't even try to look surprised at his arrival because they knew that it was inevitable. Their bodies moved in smooth harmony as the beat became more sensual and their hands started to wander. Changmin's confident smirk and seductive eyes as he teased Yunho making him grasp at self-control that was gradually slipping away. As he became drunk on the rhythm and Changmin more and more Yunho's self-control was slipping more and more.

"Changdolah. You're driving me crazy." Yunho whispered into the younger's ear making him shiver and press closer to Yunho.

"Then take me home," he ghosted his lips over Yunho's only to make him more on edge "so I can drive you mad."

That was the last straw Yunho needed Changmin and he needed him now but he would never allow others to see the younger fall apart. That sight was for him and him only. After some quick goodbyes to friends and dodging people, they made it out of the club. The streets were brightly lit but Yunho could only see Changmin could only focus on their intertwined hands and the fire under his skin that was urging him to get home as fast as possible.

Once they reached the apartment Yunho wasted no time in getting them naked and on the bed. He attached his lips to Changmin's as their hands explored naked skin leaving trails of fire behind. Pulling back from the heated kiss Yunho admired Changmin's flushed cheeks and ruffled hair, Yunho felt the need to wreak him even more. The older male attached his lips to Changmin's neck and started mapping out his body with his lips tongue and hands, drinking him in bit by bit Yunho just couldn't get enough. The sounds Changmin made when the older started teasing his nipples were heavenly and Yunho couldn't wait to make him sing more.

"Hyung. You ah you're so intense tonight." The younger of the two breathed out as Yunho was busy caressing his inner thighs.

"I just need you Changmin-ah," he came back up covering Changmin with his own body, making their dicks slide against each other "our schedules have been keeping us from each other and there's only so much I can take."

Yunho dove in for another passionate kiss while grinding his hips against Changmin's making the younger man gasp and whine into the kiss. After breaking the kiss Yunho reached for the lube and set to work. They haven't done this in a while so the older male was careful in easing his fingers in and stretching the younger but Yunho wasn't planning on just stretching his hole. Suddenly he moved his fingers faster and twisted them in just the right way to make Changmin scream.

"Y-Yunho ah wait if umm if you do that I- I will-" Changmin tried to speak through the waves of pleasure that were quickly pulling him under. The pleasure coursing through his body was already too much and they haven't even gotten to the main event yet.

"It's ok Changminie, cum for me." Yunho encouraged as he leaned down to tease the younger male's nipples with his mouth while not slowing his fingers a single bit.

Changmin could feel the wave of pleasure hit him right after Yunho told him to cum. His body trembled and he was trying to catch his breath as his lover finally withdrew his fingers and released his nipples only to lube up his dick.

"Do you need a little more time to rest or can I enter?" Yunho asked not wanting to hurt his younger lover despite his thirst for the other not being quite quenched yet.

"I'm okay. Go on." Changmin replied spreading his legs just a bit wider.

Yunho pushed in carefully little by little to not hurt Changmin and to hold on to his own sanity. Once he was fully in he held still waiting for the other to give him the signal. Once Changmin allowed him to move he started moving at a steady pace gradually building up the speed making them both get consumed by the fire melt into each other.

Changmin was once again pulled under, it was too much the pleasure, the passion, the heat, the love everything yet he couldn't get enough. Yunho was ravishing him, devouring him, drinking him in more and more with each movement of his hips. One step closer to the edge and they both will fall.

Yunho could feel the pleasure building up more and more, ready to snap. He could feel that they won't last long yet he tried to prolong it as much as he could, he wanted to linger on the edge just a bit longer.

"You're mine. Mine"

"Yours, only yours."

It only took a few more thrusts and a deep kiss for them to fall over the edge and cum with each others name on the lips.

As they lay on the bed catching their breath afterwards they couldn't help but smile.

"You think you'll be able to sleep now, hyung?" Changmin asked as he let Yunho clean them with some wet wipes and throw them out before cuddling up to the older man's plush chest.

"I don't know. Do you think you'll be able not to shine so brightly?" Yunho teased the younger sleepily with an adoring look in his eyes.

"Go to sleep you, dork!" Changmin exclaimed softly as they settled for the night.

The city outside their window was still bustling with life and was brightly lit with colourful city lights but to Yunho, the world outside seemed dim compared to his personal city light sleeping soundly in his arms.


End file.
